Project altered beast Wiki
Welcome to the Project Altered Beast Wiki This is the Project Altered Beast central of information. A Fandom Wikipedia housing articles about playable characters, enemies, bosses, strategies, content and much more Project Altered Beast related information that anyone can edit. Project Altered Beast Project Altered Beast, also known as Altered Beast in Europe and Jūōki: Project Altered Beast (獣王記 Project Altered Beast) in Japan, is an action/adventure beat-em up single player video game developed and published by Sega and released in 2005 for the PlayStation 2. The game is a modern take on the original 1988 arcade game Altered Beast. While the gameplay still involves the player character transforming into different kinds of beasts like in the original, the story, characters and setting are completely different, along with notable gameplay additions. Rather than being set in Ancient Greece like the original, the game features a modern age setting and is unconnected to the previous installments. The game was released in Europe and Japan in 2005, but was cancelled for release in North America due to mixed reviews from critics. Plot The story centers around Luke Custer who is a Genome Cyborg, a genetically enhanced human capable of altering their DNA to transform into beast-like biological weapons. After an outbreak of Genome Mist in Foret Town, Luke was sent on a mission to investigate it. The helicopter meant to escort him got attacked and crashed into an area near the town, and although Luke survived, he lost his memory as a result. Now, Luke must explore the area and look for clues to help him relearn his past, while fending off violent mutants that try to kill him. Gameplay The player controls Luke Custer in a third-person perspective and battles hordes of enemies utilizing Luke's ability to transform into different beast forms. Unlike previous installments in the franchise, the player can manually transform into beast forms at will, and is not limited to a specific beast form per level. The player initially starts with one beast form (the Werewolf), and can earn up to 5 other beast forms as the game progresses. Aside from the health meter, the player also has a Spirit/Energy meter that depletes overtime while using beast forms, and both meters can be recovered through collecting energy remains from slain enemies, or by using the Killing Blow attack exclusive to the human form. While in beast form, the player would also has a Special meter, which builds up overtime and can be used to unleash powerful techniques. The game uses a simplistic brawler style close range combat system, and pits the player against a large number of mutant enemies at the same time. Beast forms typically posses an arsenal of Normal attacks that can be chained into eachother, and a powerful Special attack that requires a full Special meter. Throughout the game, the player encounters different types of enemies and sometimes special variants of certain types, each with unique attacks, A.I patterns, strength and weaknesses. At certain points, the player may encounter more powerful boss enemies, possessing larger health and more powerful attributes than the common enemies, and require a specific strategy to defeat. Defeating certain enemies may reward the player with Combination, a currency-like DNA item which the player can use to expand the abilities of the beast forms and unlock new attacks for them. Certain abilities for the beast forms cannot be unlocked using Combination, but instead by using Learning DNA items unique to each beast form. The player can also use Type N and Type S items to enhance the effects of Normal attacks and Special attacks respectively. The game features over 15 Areas with varying lengths. The player would regularly stumble upon mist barriers that prevent them from progressing, and must defeat Mist Empowered enemies (indicated by the mist aura surrounding their bodies) to remove them. The player would also usually stumble upon obstacles that require them to utilize their beast forms (e.g platforms that require the Werewolf to jump over). Most Areas feature a boss fight near the end that must be completed to progress. The player can revisit previous Areas to access blocked secret locations using recently earned beast forms and abilities. The player can save their progress through the use of save points (represented by green crystal spheres) found on certain locations of most Areas. After completing the game, the player gains access to the extra Elevator of Doom game mode, as well as 3 additional beast forms. Reception The game received mixed reviews with an average critic score of 53/100 at Metacritic.https://www.metacritic.com/redirectcritic?p=ps2&g=alteredbeast VideoGamer said "The name will probably attract a number of fans of the original game, and they may get the most out of what is an average title. For those who do not base their purchases on nostalgia, look elsewhere."https://www.videogamer.com/reviews/altered-beast-review ScrewAttack named Project Altered Beast as the 10th worst game on their "Top 10 Worst 2D to 3D games" list.https://screwattack.fandom.com/wiki/Top_Ten_Worst_2D_to_3D_Games As a result of the mixed reception, plans on releasing the game in North America were cancelled. Development Team Directors * Shinichiro Okumoto * Makoto Sugawara * Takashi Oda Producer * Rieko Kodama Designers * Chen Jian * Zhu Enhua * Arata Jumonji * Nobuyuki Nomura * Akihito Fujiwara * Yuji Nakazawa * Yoko Takeuchi Programmer * Tomoaki Takayanagi References Latest activity Category:Browse Category:characters __NONEWSECTIONLINK__